New Blood
by ShayNanigans
Summary: Coal, Scourge's nephew,has his uncle's curious spirit when he was a kit which worries his mother,Ruby. One day,he escapes from his twolegs and heads into twoleg place where he learns about his uncle and BloodClan. The cats of Twolegplace want him to rule.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The gray she-cat watched as her kits played with each other, pouncing on each other, playing hide-and-seek. She couldn't help but let of a purr in joy and amusement. Watching her kits played made her think of the times her and her brother played similar games like this.

She watched her oldest son crouch down and quietly crept forward to his sister who was underneath a blanket on the floor. He pounced on her when he was close enough, knocking over his brother, who was sitting out, watching them.

"Got you, Flower," her son giggled as the siblings laughed.

The she-cat rushed over to her youngest son, who was the runt of the litter.

"A-are you okay, Coal?" she asked.

Her son looked at her, his pale blue eyes felt like they were piercing through her heart. She had never been comfortable around her youngest son. His black pelt, his blue eyes, his voice…They reminded her too much about _him._

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered. She nodded her head, looking at him like she never wanted him.

'_What am I thinking? He's my son! He's nothing like that…that savage!' _she thought.

She shook her head and looked over to her oldest son and daughter who were play-fighting.

"Flower! Matthew! Come here now," she ordered. The two siblings came over to her.

"Yes mom?" asked Matthew.

"You know better than to treat your brother like that," she scolded. She felt like her mother, who always scolded her and her brother for bullying and teasing her other brother.

"But mom," Flower complained. "He's too weak and he's no fun to play with."

The she-cats pelt bristled in anger and annoyance. "I don't care! He's your brother! You should treat him better. Trust me when I say that if treat him like this now, it'll come back and bite you on the tail. Do you understand?" the she-cat hissed.

Flower and Matthew looked down at their paws, not use to hearing their mother so angry. "Yes mom," they both murmured in unison.

The she-cat began to calm down. '_I can't treat Coal better than Flower or Matthew…but I can't let Flower and Matthew bully him either or else he might turn out like his uncle,' _the gray queen thought.

"Anyway, it's time to go to bed you three. It's getting late," she said.

She could hear Flower and Matthew moan. "Do we have to mom," Matthew complained.

"We're not tired. Can't you let us stay up a little bit longer?" Flower moaned.

"Now kits, if I let you stay up, you'll both be cranky tomorrow and when you get cranky, I get cranky," the she-cat said.

She picked up Matthew and put him in the basket where they slept and gently placed him in there and went back to get Flower and did the same.

When she went to get Coal, she saw him gazing at the window. "Coal, it's time for bed," she mewed.

Coal didn't budge. "Mom," he said, not taking his attention off the window, "Do you know what's out there? Outside from our home?"

The queen gave her son a lick. "You'll see the outside world soon," she reassured as she picked him up by the scuff of his neck and placed him in the basket with his littermates.

'_He's curious and he's already starting to become adventurous…Just like his uncle. No, he won't turn out like him. Coal has a good heart, unlike that monster,' _the gray she-catthought and settled herself down and drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N: Yeah…So Read and Review and I don't own Warriors**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The black tom was restless, even when his mother was holding on to him tight, he couldn't wait! Coal had been waiting for this day since he first opened his eyes. Today was the day that he was going to see the outside world. His mother told him and his brother and sister that she heard their housefolk talking about how they were going to take them a part of the outside world known as 'the yard.'

He had only seen a bit of the outside world through a window that was near their bed. Once he saw more of the outside world through a clear, large door, Coal felt his heart beat faster with excitement. He began squirming in his mother's grasp, wanting to run outside at long last. He could almost felt the breeze in his fur and smell the scents coming from outside.

He could hear his mother let out a purr. "Calm down, Coal. You'll get there soon enough," his mother reassured.

He noticed out the corner of his eye that Flower and Matthew, who were being held by their housefolk, were trying to go outside too, just like him. The female housefolk held Flower and Matthew in one arm while she began opening the door. The moment they stepped outside, the sun blinded him temporarily.

He had never seen the sun this brought before. Coal was then put down on something soft. When his vision got use to the change of light, he notice the soft stuff was a deep green color with a strong scent.

"What is this stuff mom?" Coal asked.

His mother smiled. "It's called grass. Don't try to eat it though. It might make you sick," she said.

The female housefolk placed his brother sister down as they began exploring. Coal notice that the housefolk had something in one her paws. She went over to Coal, picking him up and wrapping one of the things around his neck. She placed him down and did the same thing to Matthew and Flower.

He looked at the thing around his neck. It was dark blue with something on it that made a soothing chime. That was the only thing he liked about it. Other then that, the thing felt awkward around his neck.

"Mom, what is this thing?" he asked, trying to take it off with his paws.

"It's called a collar. Sometimes housefolk put them on cats so someone knows that they're not strays," his mother explained.

"Well, I don't like it. It feels weird," Coal complained, still attempting to take it off.

His mother let out a purr and licked his forehead. "You'll get use to it," she reassured. "Now go play with you brother and sister."

Coal nodded and went over to Matthew and Flower, who were chasing each other and rolling around playfully on the grass.

"Hey guys. Can I play?" Coal asked.

He saw that Flower was going to say something until Matthew whispered something in her ear. Flower nodded and turned to Coal.

"Of course you can play, Coal," she mewed, giving him a look that seemed suspicious to Coal.

He and his siblings chased each other, trying to tag one and other. Coal was chasing Matthew, trying to tag him, but his short legs were no match for his brother's much stronger and longer legs. Matthew made a sharp turn, making Coal lose him. Coal stopped for a while to catch his breath.

A few moments later, a flash of a dark tortoise-shell coat come and pounced on top of him, pushing down on his neck and shoulders. Soon, Matthew came and helped Flower in holding down Coal, preventing him from escaping. Coal struggled to escape from his siblings but to no avail as his mouth filled with a foul taste of grass and dirt.

"Matthew! Flower! Get off Coal, right now!" he heard his mother hiss as she went over and pulled Flower and Matthew off of him.

Coal got up, his shoulder's and neck sore from his brother and sister putting so much pressure on them as he padded slowly over to his mother and sat a good distance away from Flower and Matthew.

"What do you think you two were doing to your brother?" their mother hissed, her tailing lashing in anger.

It was Flower who answered. "It's not our fault! He doesn't know how to play right."

"I don't care! I told you over and over not to treat your brother like that," his mother scolded but Coal didn't listen to what else his mother was saying.

He noticed something out of the ordinary. He saw that the wooden fence that surrounds the yard had a rather large hole at the bottom. While his mother was busy scolding Flower and Matthew, he went to investigate. Coal looked through the hole to discover there was more to the outside world besides the yard. He saw fields of grass as far as the eye can see, with many trees, their stumps a lot thick then the tree that was in the yard.

_Maybe I can get a better look,' _Coal thought as he crept closer, trying to see if he would fit inside.

"Coal, get away from there!" he heard his mother yowl as she pulled him away from the hole.

He turned to face his mother, her eyes filed with anger and bit of worry and something else Coal always saw in his mother's eyes that he couldn't quite figure out.

"Don't ever go through that hole, don't even try to attempt it again, do you hear me?" his mother lashed out.

Coal was confused. Why was his mom so angry about him going through that hole?

"Mom, what's through that hole that's so bad?" he asked.

His mother left out a sigh. "It's the forest, Coal. It's a very dangerous place, filled with monsters that can eat a kit like you in one bite," his mother replied.

Coal just blinked. '_Why is she lying?' _he thought.

"But mom, you're brave and strong, can't you take us out to the forest on day and protect us?" Coal asked.

His mother left out a deeper sign then before. "I think it's time you, Flower and Matthew had a nap. Come on," she said.

However, Coal didn't want to leave. He wanted to know why the forest was so bad.

"But mom, what's so bad about the forest?" Coal asked but his mother ignored him.

Instead she picked him up and headed to the clear door that leads inside. Coal's mind and gaze, however, did not leave the hole and what lies past it.

_**A/N: Here's the first chapter. Read and Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I don't own Warriors. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was Coal and his siblings fifth time outside in the yard. It had been raining for the past week and the female housefolk would not let them out until the puddles had dried. Coal hated being inside. There was nothing to do and his brother and sister tormented him when they had to stay inside.

He had missed the pleasant breeze in his face, the soft grass beneath his paws and the feeling of the warm sun on his pelt. However, the thing he missed the most was the hole in the fence. His mother was keeping a close eye on him. She always said that it was to make sure that Matthew and Flower treated him right but Coal knew that it was to make sure he doesn't go near the hole.

Coal was chasing his brother and sister but his mind was less then half focused on the game. His gaze kept drifting off to the hole and what lies over it. His mind wondered to what the forest was like. What smells came from it, what creatures live there and what it feels like to walk in the forest without a care. His trace was broken when a gray tabby tom jumped on top of him, pinning him down. Matthew let out a snort.

"You're not even paying attention," Matthew hissed as he pointed to the tree that was in the way of Coal's path.

For once, Coal was grateful that Matthew pinned him or else he would have crashed into that tree. Flower then came over as Matthew got off of Coal.

"See mom, we told you he doesn't play right," Flower called out to their mother, who was sitting on a wooden step.

"I don't care Flower, he's still your brother," their mother called back.

"Ruby, is that you?" spoke a voice.

Coal, Flower and Matthew turned to the direction from where the voice came from. There, sitting on the fence, was a black tom with white paws and a white muzzle.

'_Who is this cat and how does he know mom?' _Coal thought.

"Socks, is that really you?" their mother asked as she went closer to the strange tom.

The tom jump down into our yard, inspecting their mom. Within no time, the two cats let out a loud purr.

"It is you, Socks. I thought I would never see you again," Ruby purred.

"Same here. I can't believe that you live right next to where my housefolk live," the tom, Socks, purred. Flower, Coal and Matthew went over to their mother and Socks.

"Mom, who is this cat? Is he our dad?" asked Matthew.

Ruby turned his attention towards her kits. "No, this isn't your dad little ones," she replied then turned to Socks.

"I suppose I should have introduced them first. Socks, these are my kits, Flower, Matthew and Coal. Kits, this is your uncle, Socks. He's my littermate," Ruby replied.

Socks let out a purr of delight. "They all look like they'll be fine cats one day," Socks said, looking at his niece and nephews individually.

However, when his saw Coal, the happiness in his eyes drained and was replaced by a familiar look. Coal recognized it as the same look his mother gives him sometimes, a look that he didn't have a name for. Ruby notice the way Socks was staring at Coal.

"Kits, why don't you go play while me and your uncle talk and catch up for a bit," she said. Matthew and Flower nodded.

"Okay mom," they said as they continued their game. Coal joined in to, but he wasn't paying attention to the game or even the hole in the fence.

He was curious about the look Socks gave him, the same look his mother gives him sometimes. He strained to hear what his mother and his uncle were talking about. He pretended to pay attention to the game, so his mother or his uncle wouldn't get suspicious.

"Your son, the black one with the two pale gray paws and blue eyes…"

"Coal? What about him?"

"Well…he looks a lot like…you know..."

"I know he does, but trust me, he's nothing like that monster. He has a good heart."

'_Monster? I look like a monster?' _Coal thought but his train of thought was interrupted when Matthew pinned down again.

"This is the second time I pinned you today," Matthew said, annoyed. "You can at least try to play properly!"

Flower came over as Matthew got off of Coal. "Maybe you should quit thinking about that stupid hole in the fence and focus on the game," Flower hissed.

Coal's pelt bristled with annoyance. "Aren't you curious about what lies beside it? What the forest looks like and what does it feel like to walk through it?" Coal asked.

"Why do you care so much about a bunch of trees? Besides, the grass in the forest is the same as the grass in the yard. Why are you making such a big deal about it?" Matthew snorted.

Coal was outraged that his siblings didn't care what lied outside of their home and the yard.

"You two have no sense of adventure! Why don't you care about what les past the yard? You know, you can play your game by yourselves," Coal said as he padded away.

He could hear his brother and sister muttering such things like him being an idiot in being fascinated with 'dumb old trees' and 'the same grass in the yard.' He didn't care. His siblings were the idiots, for having no sense of curiosity.

Coal noticed that his mother and uncle Socks were still talking to each other, not paying any attention to him or the hole in the fence.

'_Now's my chance. I'll just go out for a look, take a little walk and come back before anyone notices,' _Coal thought as he quietly walked to the hole.

Coal stuck his head through the hole. It was almost the perfect size for him to squeeze through.

He managed to get his head and one of his front legs in when he heard his mother yell, "Coal! Get out of there now!"

He felt something pull on one of his hind legs as he was dragged out of the hole, facing his mother and his uncle, both looking angry.

"Coal, I told you to never go through that hole again! Why did you think you could this time?" his mother hissed.

"What's so bad about the forest? If you would let me just take a look then maybe you wouldn't have to watch me all the time," Coal snapped.

"You should respect your mother and her decisions. They're for your benefit," Socks growled.

Coal's pelt bristled in anger. '_You're not my mother or my father! You barely know me! Just stay out of my business,' _Coal thought, wanting to say that but he bit down on his tongue. Saying something like that would only make them more anger.

A yowl came from thehouse next door. "That's my housefolk. I better get going," Socks said. Ruby nodded.

"It was nice seeing you again, Socks. I'm sorry about scolding my son in front of you," she said.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll see you soon, Ruby," Socks called out as he maneuvered his way up the tree and into his yard.

Ruby's gaze looked at Coal; her eyes still burning with anger. "You and I are going to have a talk later."

**A/N: Okay. Here's chapter 2. R&R and constructive criticism is welcome. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry about the long update for whomever is reading this. Stuff got in the way and I lost interest in writing for a while. I'll try to update more often. Anyways, enjoy.**

Coal reluctantly followed his mother, her lashing tail hitting him a few times but he remained silent about it. He knew if he said something about it, his mother would hiss or growl or yell at him. Flower and Matthew were wrestling on the grass, laughing and giggling. "Matthew, Flower, come along. We're going back inside," Ruby hissed, her voice still sharp with anger. Matthew and Flower flinched, looking at their mother as if their eyes were trying to say, _'We didn't do anything!'_ "W-Why do we have to go back inside?" Matthew whimpered. "We didn't do anything wrong, did we?" Flower asked. Ruby calmed down a bit when she realized that she was scaring Coal's siblings. "You can blame your brother for that. Come along now," Ruby said, her voice a bit gentler, but still had a lot of anger and frustration. "Can't we just stay out here? We promise we won't leave the yard," Flower asked. Their mother's pelt bristled with anger and spat, "No!"

Matthew and Flower's tails dropped down as they followed their mother and Coal. Coal kept on looking straight until he felt someone push him, almost knocking him over. Coal turned his head to see his brother's tabby pelt. "Way to go Coal," Matthew snarled. "Yeah, what did you this time, idiot?" sneered his sister. Coal ignored them and hanged his head low, ignoring the rest of his siblings' taunts and angry questions.

Once they got inside, their mother beckoned to his brother and sister to go somewhere else and play together. Coal knew that she didn't want Matthew and Flower to hear what his mother scold him. '_At least Matthew and Flower won't make any comments,' _Coal thought, relieved that he was free from his brother and sister's taunts and blames. He turned to his mother, her green gaze burning with anger. Coal opened his mouth to apologize but his mother interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it Coal. How many times have a told you not to go to the forest? What were you thinking when you could disobey me and try to go?" his mother snarled. Coal dropped his head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted a quick look. I wasn't going to go very far," Coal muttered. His mother calmed down a bit, letting out a deep sigh. "Coal, I admire your curiosity and adventurous spirit, but sometimes I worry about it. It's a big world and not all cats are as friendly as some of the cats in our neighborhood and some cats will hurt even a little kit like you. I'm just worried that you'll get hurt or sick or worse," his mother said. Coal looked at her but said nothing. His mother continued though, "However, I know you mean well, but you still disobeyed my orders. As punishment, you'll stay inside the next time we're allowed to go outside, no complaints." _'No fair!' _Coal thought but said nothing so his mother wouldn't get mad again.

Later that night, Flower and Matthew were playing catch with a toy ball that their housefolk had bought them while Coal played with a pretty yellow feather that had fallen off his housefolk's kit's stuffed bird. "Kits, it's time for bed," their mother called from their bed. The three kits went over to their mother, settling in on their bed. "Will you tell us a story, mom?" Flower asked cheerfully. The three kits begged their mom to tell them a story before they went to bed. Their mother let out a purr, licking her kits. "Of course. What kind of story do you want me to tell you?" she purred. "Tell us about dad," Matthew said. Their mother licked between Matthew's ears. "Sure. Well, your father was a brave cat. Bold and head-strong, not afraid to take on danger," She said. "Was be big?" Matthew asked. "Yes. He was also very muscular," his mother replied. "I want to be big like him some day," Coal wishful said. Flower chuckled. "You? The runt? Yeah right," she said. "Enough Flower. Even runts grow," their mother lightly scolded.

"Does dad live around here? If so, how come he doesn't visit?" Flower asked, changing the subject. "No. Your father isn't a house cat like us. He was born and raised a stray," their mother explained. "Does that mean you were a stray to mom?" Coal asked. His mother looked at him; he could tell that she looked a bit awkward about the question he asked. "Yes, I was a stray at one point. That's how I met him. I didn't know how to get my own food out on the streets. It's very hard for street cats to find food; everyone is competing for scraps, not just cats but dogs also. Anyway, your father helped me out and he toke care of me and provided me shelter and eventually, we feel in love," their mother explain, closing her eyes as if she was trying to remember her lover. "So what happen between you two? How come we're not strays?" Coal asked. Their mother snapped out of her trace. "Oh, well, I was born and raised as a house cat and living out in the streets was just not the life I wanted to live. Your father understood and led me to our neighborhood, where our housefolk's kit saw me and I got adopted," their mother explained. However, Coal had a feeling that his mother wasn't telling the whole truth. There was something in her voice that he couldn't quite put together but he could tell that his mother wasn't quite telling the truth.

"Anyway, it's time to go to bed," his mother said as her and the kits settled in. Matthew and Flower feel asleep almost immediately but Coal was still awake. '_What's mom hiding about dad if he was so brave?' _he wondered. He pushed that thought back and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Read and Review. **__


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Coal looked out of the screen door while he watched his mother, brother and sister playing outside. He hated being inside on such a beautiful day such as today. Luckily, his housefolk opened up a window to let some fresh air inside the house and he could still smell the faint scents of the outside world.

His mother looked at Coal and padded towards him. Coal just assumed that she saw how bored he was and was coming over to keep him company.

"You look bored Coal. So I came to give some company," his mother said.

"If you let me outside, then I won't be bored," Coal said, with a wishful glow in his eyes.

His mother let out a purr. "Nice try Coal but your still being punished," his mother said. Coal's head dropped down.

'_Oh well. It was worth a try,'_ he thought.

"Anyway, how are you Coal?" his mother asked.

"Bored."

"Other then 'bored'."

"Good I guess."

"That's good to he- Matthew! Flower! Stop eating the grass, you'll get sick," his mother yowled. "Hold on Coal, I'll be right back."

Coal nodded as his head, biting his tongue to hold out laughing at his brother and sister for being so stupid.

He could faintly hear his mother scolding his siblings and then he saw Socks coming up from the fence and jumping down into their yard. His mother and Socks were talking to one each other but Coal didn't know what about. He saw Socks give a nod to his mother and move over to where he was and settle himself down to where his mother sat.

"Your mother said to keep you company while she watches Matthew and Flower," Socks said. Coal nodded.

"I'm guessing you're being punished for yesterday, huh?" Socks asked.

Coal let out a low growl but not loud enough for his uncle to hear him. He didn't want to be reminded that he was being punished. "Yes," Coal muttered.

Socks just simply nodded. Coal didn't really want to talk about what happened yesterday. Coal wanted to change the subject but he didn't what he could talk to his uncle about until it hit him. _'Maybe Uncle Socks knows more about dad,'_ Coal realized.

"Hey Uncle Socks, do you know anything about my dad?" Coal asked.

Socks quickly turned to face him, looking shocked as if he asked a bad question.

"Did I say something wrong?" Coal asked, concerned.

Socks shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Didn't your mother say anything to you about your father?" he asked.

Coal nodded and Socks let out a deep sigh. "To be honest, I barely knew him. He was a nice enough cat, I guess. I didn't talk to him much. Some twolegs came one day and toke me away to the pound before I got the chance to really get to know him."

Coal had heard about the pound before. His mother told him that it was a place where cats and dogs go to get adopted by housefolk who wanted a pet.

'_Maybe dad got captured by the twolegs who live at the pound,'_ Coal thought but quickly pushed that thought away. He was just making a rough assumption that probably wasn't the truth anyway.

"Do you at least know his name?" Coal asked.

Socks looked up and the sky and closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember it. "Heron," he said. "His name was Heron."

Hours had past and the moon began to rise. Socks had left awhile ago and the rest of his family was back inside. Matthew, Flower and Coal were playing with a plastic ball with a bell inside. Matthew and Flower had said that they felt bad that Coal was trapped inside with hardly anything to do but Coal figured that their mother had probably forced them to play with him. That was fine by him. At least they wouldn't be taunting him.

"Kits, it's time for bed now," their mother called out from their bed.

"Aww! Do we have to? It's still early," all three kits complained.

"Now kits, you have a big day tomorrow. You'll be going to new homes soon," their mother said.

"Do we have to go? Can't we stay here?" Flower asked. For once,

Coal agreed with his sister. Why did they have to go? Couldn't they just stay here? Their mother shook her head.

"No Flower. This is usually how it goes for housefolk cats. I felt the same way you did when I had to leave my mother and my littermates. Maybe we'll see each other if we live close by," their mother said. "Now come along. You'll need your sleep for tomorrow."

The kits nodded without further complaints and settled in next to their mother for what could be the last time they did.

_**A/N: Read and Review. **_


End file.
